


Jewelry

by Lenkia



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Ambiguous/Open Ending, Dark, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Dirty Talk, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, Extremely Dubious Consent, F/M, Forced Masturbation, Guilt, Heavy Angst, Hostage Situations, Humiliation, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Kylo Ren is Not Nice, No Romance, Office Sex, Power Imbalance, Rape/Non-con Elements, Robbery, Two Shot, Violence, Virgin Rey (Star Wars), background finn/poe - Freeform, forced blow jobs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-21
Updated: 2021-01-19
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:41:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,692
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23776255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lenkia/pseuds/Lenkia
Summary: Rey didn’t even want to come to this stupid jewelry store...
Relationships: Kylo Ren/Rey, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 45
Kudos: 259





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! So as the tags mention, I wrote this instead of sleeping. Lol. We love some quarantine :))))
> 
> Remember; MIND THE TAGS, MIND MY LANGUAGE (for English is not my first), AND DON'T LIKE? DON'T READ! 
> 
> Enjoy!

“Hi, welcome to the Resistance Jewelry, would you like to be assisted?” 

Both Rey and Finn raise their heads surprised by the gleeful voice, completely vexed by the shining earrings and pearls worth more than both of the friends together. They’re met by a beautiful woman. Her hair in a ponytail, lips red, and wearing a black, fancy dress just like all the assistance in the store. Her Asian features seem to fit perfectly in the environment of such riches surrounding her, matching her gorgeous smile. 

It makes both Rey and Finn uncomfortable, for they both now that they aren’t worthy enough to even breathe the same air as the woman or the air of the store at all. They didn’t belong to the surroundings of Tiffany’s and Rolex. It was Target and McDonald's. Both growing up in poverty, at the same shitty orphanage.  _ This _ wasn’t for them!

But Finn insisted and Rey argued and he kept insisting and now they’re here.

“Yes!”, Finn stutters, wiping his palms on his jeans. “I’m looking for a ring. That kind of ring that you, ehm- The ring you propose with! I want to propose to my boyfriend….” 

The woman lights up.

“Oh, congratulations! That sounds wonderful, the rings are sold at the further section there. Please follow me!” 

As Finn listens the woman rambling while nodding nervously, Rey can’t help but roll her eyes annoyed. The Resistance Jewelry is  _ just _ for glancing through the window and admiring the diamonds while getting to work. It isn’t for  _ stepping inside _ or  _ purchasing.  _ The place is famous for its ridiculous prices and only the women wearing Prada dares to walk through its door. 

With their matching bank accounts, Rey didn’t find the Resistance a logical fit to buy an engagement ring. When Finn told Rey that he wanted to check this place out, Rey almost laughed in his face until she noticed that he was dead serious. 

“Poe will love you no matter what!”, she had complained. “It doesn’t matter how much one stupid ring costs.” 

But Finn had saved up and Poe is ‘the one’ and it’s his money so  _ are you coming or not?  _ That money could’ve been spent on food for months, or new shoes. Finn needs a new pair. But whatever. It’s his money. 

Rey huffs, glaring around the store. There were barely any customers there. Just them and a group of young girls pointing at the riches with sparkling eyes, clearly just there to look since they’re too young to buy. Then there was an old pair, the woman nodding toward what she liked and the man smiling defeated. 

Everything, every jewelry, was boxed into counters of glass and shelves. Too expensive and vulnerable to be out in the open. It made Rey nervous, her hands crossed over her chest so she wouldn’t accidentally knock anything to the ground. 

“Then we have this model!” The assistance exited voice wakes Rey up from her reverie, glancing at her left to see a row of rings stacked against each other. “It’s about 800 dollars, 850 and you get the box with it!” 

“Ehm…” Finn scratches his neck awkwardly. “Do you maybe have something cheaper?”

Rey chuckles. 

A sudden sound startles Rey - and by the looks of it, Finn and the assistance too - and they all turn around to face the source of the loudness. 

Everyone in the store, even the young girls, the old pair and workers, turn dead silent when they see three individuals, dressed black from head to toe, storm into the small store and close the same door they just slammed open.

For just a second, everyone is staring at the blank masks they wear, just as the three stare at them. As if they’re examining what they’ll have to work with. 

And they’re satisfied, for next they reveal guns hiding under their jackets and all hell breaks loose.

“Get down on the ground!”

Suddenly there are shouting and shootings and the sudden shock that overcomes Rey is so enormous that she can’t do anything but to stare at the madness that’s happening before she feels someone push her down to the ground. 

“Rey!”, Finn whispers harshly, eyes filled with panic when she meets his and his hand is shaking when he snatched her down. “Get down!”

She obeys, immediately hugging the floor as if it’s her lord and savior, but she knows that nothing will save her if she doesn’t follow the commands. 

“What is happening?” Rey glance at her shoulder to see the woman who just helped Finn pressed to the ground next to them, her lips quivering and eyes wide in alarm. 

Rey can’t answer, feeling completely numb yet never felt so alive. Her heart is racing like crazy, panting loudly in panic and her senses are surprisingly alert. She can smell the fear in the store, hear the many whimpers and feel the cold of the floor seep through her body. It's awful. 

“Place your hands in front of you and look down. This is a hostage situation and if anyone even dares to open their mouths, I swear I will shot!” 

Cries and sobs fill the room anew and Rey immediately places her forehead on the ground, staring into the white piles and pressing her palms in front of her. That’s when she noticed how they tremble violently. That’s when she noticed how scared she is. 

“P, go to the back and get the diamonds.”, one of the robbers tells his friend in a whisper, who immediately obeys. “Me and K will watch over them.”

_ This can’t be happening,  _ Rey thinks as she follows the two remaining robbers with her ears, walking around the crying hostages.  _ This can’t be happening! _ They were just going to stare at some rings and Finn would realize that he couldn’t afford anything and they would take the subway home, Finn disappointed and Rey repeating ‘I told you so’ over and over again until he’d give her the finger. Like any other normal day! 

Rey clenches her eyes, and soon she realizes that one of the whimpers she’s hearing is coming from Finn. Carefully, she glances at her best friend with her eyes, only to see him trembling and whispering Poe’s name. 

Finn’s having a panic attack as he used to when he was just a boy and they were living at the orphanage. When the children, and even the damn caretakers, would bother him for his sexuality. Even if Rey is one year younger than him, she’d always hug him and hold his hand in a tight grip, reminding him that she’s there. His lifeline and safeness. Finn hasn’t had one in years, and Rey’s heart breaks into millions of pieces, seeing him suffer. She can’t help herself.

Rey does the stupidest mistake in her life, and place her palm over his. Gripping it tight. 

“Hey!” 

Suddenly, Rey hears a boot hit someone in the face, followed by Finn’s scream. In a pure panic, Rey lifts her head and cries when she sees Finn rolled on the floor, both his palms covering his face. Blood seeping through his fingers and the sight almost cause Rey to faint. 

“Stop!”, she screams, standing up on her knees and arms raised in complete fear when she sees the man in black about to hit Finn more. “I beg you, please stop!”

The man freeze, snatching his head towards her and Rey feels herself shrink when his eyes meet hers through the small holes of his mask. Tears stream down her face and loud shaky sobs escape her quivering lips as she examines the man’s deep, brown eyes. The same color of chocolate and autumn. Yet anger and greed. 

“It was my fault!”, Rey stammers through sobs, feeling her arms shake in the air. “Please don’t hurt him…” 

The man keeps staring at Rey and at that moment, she wished for nothing but to be able to see behind his mask. To be able to read his facial expression and see his intentions, and not just a black sheet of plastic.

Rey sees him analyze her, but she can also feel Finn’s wide eyes on her. Together with the man’s partner, the assistant and the rest of the customers who dare to lift their heads in fright of either witnessing a bloodbath or something else happen. Everyone knows that she stepped right on a mine. That she may have dug her own grave.

Maybe her mind is playing a trick on her, but Rey thinks - by the way the man’s eyes turn small - that he’s smiling behind the mask. 

“H, keep your eyes on the hostages.”, he sings, and Rey feels a shiver run down her spine by his deep, powerful voice. “I have to take care of this one…” 

Before she knows it, she can hear Finn cry her name and sudden pain in her scalp tells Rey that she’s being dragged across the room by the hair. Like a caught rabbit, Rey starts to scream loudly, gripping the robber's wrist with both hands and kicking her legs with everything she’s got. 

“Let go of me! No!”, she screams, voice hoarse and vision blurry caused by tears. Yet she sees Finn reach for her and yell her name before a door is closed. Leaving Rey and the robber alone in the back room. An office, with desks and pictures of the staff's family taped on the wall. 

Before Rey can scream any further, she feels the hard metal of a gun pressed to her head and the breath is knocked out of her. 

“My, my…”, the man sighs before releasing her, causing her to fall to her knees with a cry, arms catching her just in time. “What a wild, little, thing.”

Rey slowly looks up, facing the man with fearing, yet flashy eyes that cause him to chuckle, still making sure that the gun is pressed to her head. 

“What do you want from me?”, she whispers and without a care in the world, he sighs once again before reaching for a chair behind him and sitting down. It’s not until then, with Rey kneeling in front of him, that she realizes how massive he is, covered in muscles under his black attire. Limbs hanging from all sides of the poor chair and it causes Rey to swallow audibly. 

“Well, little savage, I should kill you for disobeying but,” he chuckles, leaning backward. “what kind of a man would I be, hurting a woman?”

The irony of it all makes Rey shake in a fury that’s is coated in fright, not daring to lash out, only sob. Many are scared to death behind the door and will be deeply traumatized after this - if they even make it out of this alive, for that matter. Being a gentleman can not be a concern right now. Only a cruel joke. 

“Don’t cry, little savage.”, the man pouts behind the mask, only causing Rey to do so. Head hanging and tears falling to the ground like rain. She doesn’t want to die. “You just have to suck my cock, then you’ll be fine.” 

The sentence silence Rey and she immediately stops to cry. Her eyes widen and her breath hitch when her brain starts to finally proceed what the man had said, causing every hair on her body to stand in complete horror. 

She lifts her head, only to be met by serious eyes through the holes of the mask and she can only pray that she heard it wrong. Because this isn’t happening,  _ this isn’t happening! _

“What…?”, Rey manage to squeal through parted lips. 

The man presses the gun into her head harder and nods toward his crotch.

“You better start working on it, little savage.”

Rey just keeps staring at him as panic swallows her little by little, causing her to hyperventilate and body to tremble violently as she pleads from the floor. She can barely breathe through her sobs and the walls around them only seem to tighten, squeezing out the remaining oxygen.

“Please…”, she cries, shaking her head in misery. “Please, I’ve never done it before, please-” 

“Hurry now. I’m not a patient man!” 

Rey clenches her eyes and tries to calm herself down.  _ This isn't happening, this can’t be happening!  _ Yet the metal digging into her skin is, and so is the threat. Rey knows what she has to do, but she can’t believe it. She has to suck this man or she will die, and it’s not fair to be a woman in this awful world,  _ it’s not fucking fair!  _

Rey is only 23. She has so much to live for. She wants to travel the world and she wants to experience things, like bungee jumping, taste new recipes, and pet a llama. She wants so much and she will do all that, but she needs to be alive. She has to stay alive. She has to do this. 

With trembling hands, Rey reaches for his waistband of the black sweatpants he wears and sobs when dragging them down, taking the boxers with it too. The man slightly lifts himself off the chair for help and soon, his half-hard dick is inches away from her face.

Maybe it's the gun and the threat that hangs over her, but Rey doesn’t panic about his massive cock or the fact that she has never seen one before, let alone sucked one. No, her attention is mostly on the fact that her life is hanging on the line, yet it doesn’t make it any less easy. 

Her hands trembled on his thighs and she slowly looks up at him. She can almost imagine his eyebrows raising behind the mask. 

“I’ve never done this before…”, she sobs, tears and snot running down her face. 

“First time for everything!”, he sings and Rey releases a shaky exhale when he scratches the gun against her scalp carelessly. 

“My name is Rey.”, she tries lastly, crying. “I’m only 23, please,  _ please-”  _

“Oh, for fuck sake-”

Before Rey can register what’s going on, she’s suddenly can’t breathe and a loud groan comes from the man, echoing over the office. It takes time for Rey to understand that she has a dick in her mouth, pressing deep into her throat, and when she does, she starts to shriek, panicking. The vibration of it only seems to satisfy him. 

“Oh, fuck! Finally, using that mouth for good use- Rey? Rey was it?”

Rey thinks she’s about to pass out before he snatches her head up by the hair and she gasps loudly, the air filling her lungs again and like a sick child, she coughs as saliva runs down her chin. The taste stings on her tongue, salty and tangy, only causes her to cry. 

“Come on now,  _ Rey, _ that wasn’t so bad?” Rey doesn’t answer, and soon, he pushes her head down and this time she is prepared the best she can be. 

Rey opens her mouth wide, tacking the whole thing in her mouth and pretends to know what she’s doing. Tongue moving on the underside and bobbing her head, up and down. The man hums and Rey clench her eyes, tears leaking through them. It feels so wrong, so  _ damn _ wrong, but she has to remind herself of the pistol he’s pressing against her. She’s not doing this willingly. 

“Good… just like that, baby-  _ fuck _ !” He takes her hand resting on his thigh and demands her to use it, which she does. Grabbing the base with a quivering palm and caresses it in some kind of rhythm matching her mouth. “Now suck.” 

Like a fish, she hollows her mouth and the man inhales through his teeth, throwing his head back. With wet eyes, she slowly glances up, only to see his mask has slightly been pushed over his face. She can see a pale, shaved jaw. Moles and a deep scar-

Rey shrieks when he suddenly looks down, and he chuckles as she continues to bob her head faster. Afraid that he noticed her staring, but he seems more fixated at watching her choke. She has to lean back sometimes and gasp for air, saliva dripping down her mouth and making a mess on the floor. It makes her blush in shame, lowering her eyes. She's so bad at this, he's going to kill her at this point. 

“Messy girl.”, he chuckles, his free gloved hand combing through her hair. “Little Rey, little savage... with her tight, little mouth.” 

Rey clenches her eyes and sobs, feeling her stomach making awful jolts and as if he could sense it, he demands once again. 

“Touch yourself. Touch your cunt.” 

As if this was all just a big joke, Rey peers up at him with wide eyes. Waiting for some kind of clearing of a misunderstanding or anything, but nothing comes. Only a silence behind the mask that means he’s dead serious and won’t ask again. The gun drilling deeper into her skin says enough. 

Like a shower, embarrassment washes over her like a wave and if her face wasn’t red before, it is now. A new set of panic rises again and with his dick still twitching in her mouth, it muffles her tears and she slowly let an arm slide down her body. 

She’s wearing her favorite biker skirt, of all days, with a black blouse. Knowing the Resistance Jewelry’s statues, she wanted to look at least presentable with her best-loved outfit. But when she gets home - if she gets home - she’ll burn them, for they’ll forever remind her of this day.

“I know you’re fucking wet.”, he growls and Rey’s shoulders shake when they rest over her pink panties. “Push your fingers in and drag them against my neck. I want to feel how wet you are.” 

Rey has never felt this humiliated, never felt this degraded in her life, and it doesn’t make it much better when she realizes that she is wet. Drenched. Causing her to cry loudly by the fact that her body's natural response to stimuli can make her feel this bad. Like ripping off a bandaid, she lifts her hand and drags her finger against the only visible skin on his body. Knowing that her reward will be being with Finn and knowing he’s safe. They’re safe. Together. 

“Holy shit! Just by sucking my cock.”, he laughs and Rey lowers her head once again, mortified. “Don’t be shy, little savage. I’m not  _ that _ mean, I want you to enjoy this too! Touch yourself and cum like a good girl, okay?” 

Rey has masturbated before - many times - but never in front of anyone. Never threatened. But the faster he cums, the faster she can fake it, and the faster he’ll let her go and she’s so so close to the finish line. To be free and alive and with Finn. 

With one hand holding his cock, and one hand down her skirt, Rey starts. She bobs her head faster, dragging her lips over it before sucking at the tip and licking the slit, hoping men like that. The man seems to, though. Groaning and throwing his head back once again and Rey even forgets the gun against her head. So focused on making him cum, tears drying against her cheeks and body finally stopping to tremble. 

“Fucking touch yourself, Rey!”, he suddenly hisses and Rey jumps, immediately starting to rub her clit as her jaw begins to ache painfully. “Look at me!” 

Rey does, staring into his eyes as she continues to bob her head once again. Hollowing her cheeks and jerking the rest of what she can’t fit in her mouth with her hand. It’s hard using the other hand at the same time, but it doesn’t matter because just by the way he hisses and twitches, he’s close and that means freedom-

“You’re gonna cum for me.”, he whispers through his teeth and suddenly he seizes the back of her head and pushes her down. Rey shrieks in shock and let's go of him, placing her hand on his thigh and chokes. His hips thrust against the back of her throat, setting the tempo himself, and Rey gurgles loudly. “Your gonna look me in the eyes and cum for me. Mouth full of my cock, do you hear that, baby?” 

Leaving her free and not busy with sucking him, Rey has no other option but to touch herself. Knowing that he won’t let her go until she’s finished and it frustrates her as much as it crushes her. Sure, he could force her to blow him, but degrade her? Embarrass her by using her own body against herself? It isn’t fair. She had a plan to fake it, thinking he won’t notice, but it won’t work now and even if he’s cursing and enjoying her mouth, the grip around the pistol hasn’t lessened at least once. 

Rey clenches her eyes and rubs herself. She’s leaking through her underwear and humiliation can’t even describe the shame she feels right now. 

_ She wants to die.  _

“You’re taking me so well, little Rey. So well with your tight little mouth.”, he groans as Rey inhale sharply through her nose, tears streaming down her cheeks once again by the ache in her jaw and dignity. “Yes, that’s it.  _ Fuck,  _ so good, baby!” 

Rey’s feel her nose bump against his abs, strings of saliva connected to her mouth surround his cock. Sticky, just like her fingers circling her clit violently and she tries to not let the way he twitches in her or his dirty words affect her, but it does. Causing her legs to quiver and breath to hitch. 

“You’re gonna cum, little Rey? You’re gonna cum for me?” Rey looks up at him with, eyes red and filled with tears, yet she nods. It causes her to cry harder because sure, he has a gun to her head, but he wouldn’t shot her if she didn’t answer, yet she did, and it fucks her up so much. What’s wrong with her, why is she reacting like this!? 

His thrust becomes sloppier, uneven and frantic and the sound he makes and groans he releases does something to Rey that completely vexes her. Turns her on in such a disturbing way that she can’t help but to moan with his cock in his mouth and rub herself harder. He looks down at her and their eyes meet and it all sort of does it when he cups her cheeks possessively and whispers hoarsely. 

“That’s it, Rey. That’s it. Cum for me, like a good girl…. Cum.” 

She does, oh she does. It washes over her like a cold breeze, a mixture of euphoria and misery. Of bliss and humiliation. It’s a confusing mixture, a mixture that isn’t supposed to be at all, and it confuses Rey deeply. So she can only scream, muffled around his cock, as she rides the wave of the high that takes her up, up and up. But only for her to fall hard and land in reality. Which is this unknown robber fucking her mouth hard with a gun to her head. 

“Open your blouse. I’m gonna cum all over you...”, he breathes heavy and Rey can only stare into emptiness with wide eyes. Complete shock overtaking her, trying to understand what just had happened. “Fucking open it!” 

His scream wakes Rey up and startled, she shrieks in panic before opening the blouse with trembling fingers, one by one. Revealing her pink, bralette-covered breasts, matching with the panties. 

Rey has only opened her blouse halfways before he pushes her mouth away from his cock and she heaves loudly, being able to breathe again. Dizzy and still horrified by her climax, but she doesn’t even have the time to recover before realizing that the man is jerking inches away from her face. 

He groans and moans through clenched teeth, moving his hand up and down and Rey does nothing but to stare in complete trauma. Stare at him with shaking lips and half-opened eyes as he stills, curse and cums over her chest. Staining her chin, down to her underboob and all over her bralette like she’s a painting and he’s a painter. It disgusts her so much that she wants to gag, but she doesn’t have the power for it. Doesn’t even have the energy to heave.

“Fuck….”, he sighs, throwing himself back against the chair and for the first time, the gun isn’t pressed against her head but it’s already too late. “Fuck, that was good.” 

Rey doesn’t say anything, gone in reverie. Silent tears streaming down her cheeks that pulsate in pain. Everything is aching, from head to toe, but nothing hurts more than the betrayal of her own body. 

It was a survival instinct, it was this or die. But that doesn’t mean it doesn't come with shame. A shame that Rey will bear for the rest of her life. A shame that she’ll always remember. Neck cramped, throat sore, and warm cum solidifying over her breasts. She'll never forget it.

“You did such a good job, little savage.”, the man coos, cupping her cheek with his gloved palm after putting himself back in his sweatpants. Pushing a sling of hair with his thumb. Rey swallows audibly, refusing to make eye contact. “Sucked my cock so good. I forgive you for disobeying. How can I not, with that tight mouth of yours?”

An unnoticed door in the office suddenly opened, causing both the man and Rey to snap their head to the source, only to find one of his partners ready. A black sack filled with items clicking against each other and whispering of it’s worth, thrown over the robber's shoulder.

“I filled the bag, let’s go- Oh my God!” Rey didn’t expect the robber to be a woman, her body tall and massive under the black, matching clothes of the rest. Her heavy accent seems to slip by the sudden shock of finding one of her partner sitting in a chair, an innocent hostage kneeling in front of him with an open blouse and covered in cum. “What the fuck, K?!” 

“Relax.”,  _ K  _ says, standing up and stretching his arms carelessly. As if he just didn’t rape the trembling woman in front of him. “H is out watching the rest-”

“So you decide to fuck someone? Now!?”

The man pouts behind his mask. 

“But look at her! Look at that pretty face and nice tits covered in cum-” Rey sobs loudly and clenches her eyes before he’s interrupted.

“Oh you’re unbelievable!”, the woman shouts before pointing at the front. “Leave the girl with the rest of the hostages and let’s go!” 

“Fine, fine.” The man grabs Rey by the arm and lifts her like a rag doll. Rey follows with a shriek, her body trembling once again when he whispers in her ear. “She is no fun. If I had it my way, I’d keep you…” 

Suddenly, he pushes them through the door and they’re back at the front of the shop. His third partner turns towards them and it’s not until the long silence coming from him, that Rey realizes how she must look. 

Her hair a mess, ripped from its buns. Mascara smudged across her cheeks. Skirt wrinkled, knees red and blouse opened to her stomach, revealing her cum-painted chest. 

“Did you  _ take care  _ of her?”, the man asks, causing K to chuckle before glancing at Rey predatory. 

“Oh, I did. Had plenty of fun with this one…”, he whispers before giving her a glance that Rey doesn’t acknowledge. Too traumatized to do nothing but stare, sob and tremble. “Maybe we’ll meet again, little savage. Then I’ll have more than just your pretty mouth… I’ll taste all of you. My little Rey…. ”

Then he pushes her down on the ground to her knees, causing Rey to gasp loudly as the masked man leaves, joining his partner in the back and soon the sound of sirens fills the store but Rey doesn’t care about the cops or being saved because it’s already too late. 

Rey glances around, seeing the hostages just as they were before. Bodies laying down on their stomachs and arms outreached in front of them. 

But the only difference is that they aren’t staring straight down. No, everyone is glancing her way, noticing her appearance and trembling body, with different expressions. The young girls are in complete shock, eyes wide and lip trembling. Too innocent to even see such reality. The older couple looks devastated, pitying her and sparing her the embarrassment by hurriedly looking away. The poor assistance does the same, but Rey can still hear her sob loudly for Rey's pain. 

But Finn. The look on Finn is something that will never fade from her mind, his face covered in dry blood. It’s a mixture of self-hatred and heartbreak, of blaming himself and being deeply sorry. His eyes are dark, blank and filled with unshed tears and Rey doesn’t look at him much longer. She can’t. 

She looks away, feeling too destroyed and exhausted to cry. There were simply no tears left to cry, so she lays down on her stomach and stares at the opposite side, away from him with half-opened, hazed eyes and quivering chin. 

She can still feel his gloved hand cup her cheek. She can still taste him. 

Rey didn’t even want to come to this stupid jewelry store...


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm writing everything but my main stories at this point
> 
> MIND THE MF TAGS PLZ

The phone rings from the living room, the tune echoing through the apartment and all the way to the bedroom. The bedroom Rey hasn’t left in a week, where she has created her own little lair. A peaceful and safe place, where no one can drag her by the hair and force her into anything. A place where she can lick her wound - cry and… 

Whatever else she does to cope with her trauma. 

The phone keeps ringing as Rey pants against her pillow, clenching her eyes hard as her fingers work over her clit violently - trying to remember his words. Trying to ignore the forgotten phone she hasn’t picked up since that day. 

_ “You’re gonna cum, little Rey? You’re gonna cum for me?” _

She groans - yes, yes that’s what he said. Voice all hoarse and dusky. She can almost feel the gun pressed against her head. Her knees ache, even if she’s laying on the bed. 

Tears are already streaming down her face, but that happens whenever she’s close to finishing. Her body is rattling violently and whimpers soon overtake the sound of the calling phone - trying to think back to what he said. 

What he said. 

_ What he said- _

_ “That’s it, Rey. That’s it. Cum for me, like a good girl…. Cum.”  _

Rey does, crying into her pillow loudly as the pleasure storms through her body. It’s a pleasure, but it’s not the same as that time. When she had a cock in her mouth, an aching jaw, and her life hanging on a thin fucking thread. 

It’s a pleasure that isn’t enough and as fast as it comes, it leaves. It leaves Rey with heaving breaths, fluttering eyes, and the usual mixture of confusion, disgust but mostly pain. 

She has tried wearing those clothes when she does it. Tried to lick her cum-stained bralette she still hasn’t washed and tried to remember his words. But each time the pain always decreases and it leaves her with one question that never seems to make sense whenever she’s vexed for it. 

_ Why? _

A few quick seconds go by. The phone keeps ringing and Rey continues heaving, staring up the ceiling and waiting for that pain to consummate her. When it does, it’s worse than it was one hour ago or two or whenever the last time she masturbated. Soon her lips tremble, soon her eyes refill with tears and soon animal-like wails leave her mouth. 

_ “You did such a good job, little savage. Sucked my cock so good. I forgive you for disobeying. How can I not, with that tight mouth of yours?” _

Rey turns and she screams into the bed. 

The moment help arrived at the Resistance Jewelry, Rey had left. 

She had stood up, stared straight ahead, and walked past everyone. The hostages had cried and hugged friends and family, surrounded by medical workers and policemen. Even Poe had run straight past her to embrace his boyfriend - his loved one. It meant that the robbery had already been told on the news. 

_ Did the whole world know how disgusting Rey is by now? _

Finn had screamed after her, asking her where she was going, but Rey barely heard him. She barely heard anything - not the sirens, cries, or officers telling witnesses to stay. It had been as if she was underwater. Voice muffled, red-blue lights blinking in slow motion, and senses lowered.

_ Has life always been this unimportant? _

Rey just walked away. Without stopping when being told, without looking behind her once, and without caring when people pointed her way. For she was walking home with an opened blouse, a broken mind, and a taste in her mouth that would never disappear. 

“Rey? Rey!” 

Rey sits straight up, inhaling loudly in terror by the sudden voice. It felt like screams, but standing by the bed is Finn, and she knows he only whispers her name when waking her up. He looks at her worriedly, eyes furrowed in concern and hands slightly lifted - as to prove he comes in peace. Rey doesn’t understand why he does that until she realizes that she’s trembling, cold sweating, and breathing heavily in panic. 

She shouldn’t have given him the keys to her apartment. 

“I’ve called you all day yesterday, why didn’t you pick up?”

Rey cannot answer just yet, still in shock by the sudden call of her name. It sounded so sinister and was completely unexpected.

Just like the robbery.

“I… I didn’t hear it call.” Finn knows it’s a lie and so does Rey. It’s easier to just ignore it at this point. 

“Have you eaten anything since I came by with Chinese? When was the last time you took a shower?”, he starts and Rey groans, shaking her head in exhaustion. 

“Please, Finn, not now-”

“Then when, Rey, when?”, Finn burst and Rey clench her eyes - so fucking tired of this behavior. 

It’s so hard to believe that his kindness and caring are out of love rather than guilt. She still remembers his face when she came out from the backroom with cum painted over her body. Just that memory alone embarrasses her so much to the point where she has considered moving away and cut all ties with the closest thing she calls family. Every time Finn reminds her that she needs help, reminds her of what happened, she wants the earth to swallow her whole. 

He knows what occurred, Poe probably does too. They probably imagined Rey crying and screaming while the masked man forced her to suck his cock, then later blew his load across her face. They don’t know that she had her hand down her panties and came with him too.

They don't know that the masked man isn’t the one who is fucked - it’s her. She is the one who is disgusting. 

Many seconds of silence go by, leaving Finn’s question hanging in the air before he sighs. 

“I called to tell you that you have to leave a statement today.” Rey opens her eyes, staring down at her hands that still trembles - hasn’t stopped since that day. “Today is the last day, otherwise they’ll arrest you.” 

Rey knows that, she knows all of this by now. She has just tried to avoid it as much as possible, she just wants everyone to leave her alone. But life isn’t that easy - she learned it the hard way. 

“Go take a shower. I’ll fix you something to eat and then we’ll go together.” 

Rey really wants to believe that Finn helps her out of love and not pity - just like she had helped him through foster care. But it’s hard when she constantly sees the picture of the two of them facing each other in the jewelry store. He with a bloodied nose and her with red knees and mascara running down her face. 

When Rey arrives at the police station, her whole body is shaking. It isn’t like it ever stopped, but right now it’s more violent and uncontrollable. How much she tries to hide her hands into the black, used hoodie she’s worn all week, it’s impossible. 

They know that her statement would be a huge success in the investigation. That’s why they wouldn’t stop calling and when Rey didn’t pick up, they turned to terrorize Finn instead until he had no choice but to drag her by the ear.  If Rey understands right, she may be the one with the most leads. She was the one alone with the robber in the backroom and Rey is sure that the other hostages mentioned what they witnessed to the police - a wobbly, cum-stained girl dragged out by the arm from the back room. If anyone knows details, it’s her. 

It’s that part she dreads the most. She has to actually  _ tell  _ them what happened. 

Oh, how Rey wished that the robber just forced her to suck his cock and left. How she wished he never turned her own body against herself. Everything would’ve been much easier if Rey didn’t realize how disgusting she is - how faul, dirty. It wouldn’t be easy, but it would be easier to tell that he had raped her and left. 

Rey wished it was that simple. 

Like a kicked puppy, she makes herself smaller and avoids eye contact with every busy officer that walks by - in blue and donut in a hand. It somehow feels like everyone knows, knows how fucking filthy she is. But when she glances up for a second, no one seems to even care she’s there. 

Finn leads her towards the counter with a hand pressed to her back and Rey’s thankful. It’s hard to take steps forwards, both figuratively and physically, but the palm reassures and reminds her that Finn has her back. 

“Hello, what can I help you with?” A nice woman smiles from the computer, a big smile plastered on her face. She’s very pale, has short hair white as snow, and blood-red lips. 

The receptionist is a real beauty, but her voice takes Rey off guard.  It somehow feels like Rey recognizes her voice…. 

“My friend Rey is here to leave a statement,” Finn answers for her and _G_ _ od  _ Rey is so thankful that he’s here. “From the, y’know… The robbery that took place at the Resistance Jewelry a week ago.” 

That somehow tenses the receptionist up, straightens her spine, and she furrows her eyebrows in concentration. As if realizing who she is. Rey chews her lips nervously - are they angry that she’s late? 

“Yes, of course, Ms. Rey. Of course…”, she smiles, but this time it’s only half-hearted and her voice falters at the end. The woman stands up - tall, as Rey anticipated. Weird that she somehow knew. “I’ll follow you to the chief's office. Your statement will go directly into his hands.” 

That somehow eases Rey a bit - only a bit. It feels slightly better that her words will go to one officer with a higher rank, rather than one with a lower who will tell her story to another than tell the next. Her statement won’t be spread out and Rey will be less disgusting in everyone's eyes. 

“That’s wonderful!”, Finn sighs relieved, already following the woman's lead. “Then the investigation will go faster-” 

“Oh, I’m sorry but you cannot come with her”, the receptionist interrupts seriously, holding a hand up. “You have to stay here and wait.” 

If it had been any other day, Rey would have argued. But she hasn’t said more than ten words this week alone and the fact that they already seem aggravated that she’s late humbles her. From what she knows, her untold statement may have slowed the investigation tremendously and she isn’t the only want that wants justice with the crime. She wasn’t the only one in that jewelry store, Finn was too and several others - she isn’t the only one traumatized. 

Feeling extremely guilty, Rey throws Finn a look that calms his already tensed face. He seems ready to fight back but with an assuring nod, he takes a step back with a sigh. 

“Just… come out whenever it gets tough, okay?” Rey nods with a small smile. 

When Finn looks at her like that, worried with a mixture of pride, like a mother dropping off her child on her first school day, it makes it hard to believe that he does this out of guilt. The receptionist leads her further into the police station and Rey looks over her shoulder. Finn seems genuinely happy that she’s taking her own steps forward and Rey suddenly feels determined. 

Finn has been worried for her, but he doesn’t have to anymore. She won’t let him suffer because of her any longer. 

Rey will tell her statement and leave everything behind - right in this station. Then she’ll get home, cook herself a meal, go for a walk and plan what to do with her life. She’s only 23 and she wants so much more out of her life.

Rey wants to travel the world and she wants to experience things, like bungee jumping, taste new recipes, and pet a llama.

She wants so much and she will do all that, but she needs to be alive. She has to stay alive. 

She has to do this. 

“Here we are.” The tall, pale woman opens up a door to what seems like an office. There are papers and used coffee cups stacked on the wooden desk, diplomas hanging on the walls, and shelves filled with trophies and law books and whatnot. It even has windows covered with closed blinds - Rey has only seen offices like this in movies. “He’s in a meeting now, but it won’t take long before he’s back. Please take a seat for the time being.” 

Rey thanks the receptionist in a low whisper before she closes the door, leaving Rey behind in the office. She looks around carefully before hurrying to the seat in front of the desk in anxiety - her back facing the door. 

An unknown clock hanging somewhere ticks and her legs jump with every second like a trance. She’s picking on her nails and bites her lips while figuring out what the hell she’s going to say - the whole truth or a white lie.

Is it really necessary for the chief to know that the robber had forced her into sexual acts, besides forcing her to give him oral sex? What if she lies and they catch him and won’t sue him for forced sexual acts because she didn’t tell the whole truth? But will it even matter if the man forced her to cum or not - will it affect the trial? Will there even be a trial? 

_ Ugh, it’s too much!  _

Rey leans forwards to hit her head against the desk in frustration. Since the desk is overflowed with items, several papers fall to the ground together with a loud crash that causes Rey to jump startled. 

“Shit…”, she mutters to herself, immediately standing up to pick up the document, careful not to accidentally read anything. She doesn’t want to interfere with anyone's privacy. Everything goes back to its place hurriedly - Rey doesn’t want to get caught in the act. But luck has never been on her side and she curses once again when she picks up a fallen portrait, the glass now cracked because of Rey’s clumsiness. 

“Dammit…”, she mumbles defeated, sighing loudly as she examines the frame before looking at the picture itself. 

It seems to be the chief of police himself, standing proudly in blue together with that ridiculous hat they all wear on graduation. At least it hides his ears - he clearly tries to with that longer hairstyle even if it does seem to fit him. 

As Rey examines his face, somehow unable to stop, she thinks of how the hell she’ll repay for the broken glass covering it. It’s cracked right by the corner and it goes all the way up across the chief's face. 

No, no it’s not the glass. It’s a scar, the chief has that scar in the photo. 

Rey chuckles, scratching her forehead as her mind suddenly goes further into a deep hole of despair - hand trembling. 

Weird, it’s really weird because Rey has seen that scar before. Her mind doesn’t seem to catch up with her body because it’s like it already knows. Rey’s breath turns quicker, shorter, and that tight feeling in her throat becomes more violent. Useless chuckles escape her quivering lips. She cannot get a panic attack now, she’s going to leave her statement soon. 

Why is she panicking now, she cannot panic now, she’s safe, she’s in the police department, she’s safe, it can’t be him, it can’t be him,  _ it can’t be him- _

A door shutting makes Rey’s eyes widen, breath hitching when the lock turns. 

“Hello, Rey.” 

The portrait in her hands slips from her grip and the glass breaks a second time. This time it cracks over the name set in the corner. 

Officer Kylo Ren. 

It’s like several icicles stab every cell of her body - a fear that is indescribable and inhuman. If Rey could shiver, she would’ve intensely, but she’s completely frozen in place. Staring in reverie, his voice taking her back a week ago. 

“To think we’d meet again - I just didn’t know it would be this soon, little savage.” 

“No…”, Rey mumbles, feeling her eyes sting.  _ This can’t be true, this can’t be real! _

She hears him take steps closer to her, but she doesn’t react until he reaches her sight. Sobs fill the room as her eyes land on him, watching the blue-clothed man walk towards his desk confidently before dropping to his chair and Rey’s breath hitches when their eyes meet. 

It’s him. Even if Rey never saw his face, she had seen his eyes through the black, plastic mask. Eyes that had glistened in evil, anger, and greed. When she had sat in between his knees and sucked him off, she’d gotten a quick glance of his pale jaw, several moles, and that damn scar. 

It’s the same eyes and jaw that she faces now, puzzled together with the picture of his long, sharp nose and predatory grin - smiling like the Cheshire cat. Even the ridiculously, threatening body that had his limbs hanging in the small chair in the backroom is the same. But now he’s sitting in his perfectly fit throne - resting his feet against his desk and sighing with palms behind his neck. 

The robber, the man who raped her and destroyed her sanity, is the chief of police. A man with a stable job, a promising career, and of higher power robbed a jewelry store. It makes no sense. What should make sense is for Rey to turn on her feet and run, but she can’t.  Rey is an orphanage, a girl who has fought her whole life against the monster called poverty, and she doesn’t understand why someone like him would do something so monstrous as to risk the safety of his promising, comfortable life - a life Rey has wished for her whole life. It doesn’t make sense. 

“W-why?” Rey can’t help to ask, her whole body quivering in both panic and shock and she can’t keep still anymore. She stands up, hands in fists and tears streaming down her face. “Why!?” 

Kylo shrugs, as if bored. “The pay is shit.” 

Rey can’t believe this, she cannot truly believe this. He risked his whole life for a shitty payment. Kylo Ren isn’t sane, he isn’t sane and neither is the other robbers that went with him-

A realization hits Rey and her jaw drops, placing a palm over her mouth. “T-the receptionist… she- she-” 

“Oh, yeah! And the third one is out on duty - only a bit richer this time.” 

He laughs victoriously as Rey gawks at the man, realizing that  _ this _ is her and a whole city's safety - society's trust and comfort. If there is one place Rey had felt safe ever since the robbery, was her lair at home and here - at a fucking police department. Did she really have a choice? If these people aren’t supposed to protect her, who else will? 

If Rey from years ago would’ve heard this, she would’ve laughed. Since when did she become so trusting of society? The one which had failed her the moment she was born? 

How stupid of her to believe in it again. She just became too comfortable...

Kylo suddenly stands up and even if there is a desk between them, he’s already looming over her. Like a laughing hyena showing dominance and Rey shrinks under him - whimpering in fear at the man who was supposed to help catch the bad guy and listen to her. He sings her name mockingly next and Rey recognizes it too well. 

“Rey, do you remember what I told you last time we met?” 

_ I’ll taste all of you. My little Rey… _

It’s ridiculous but Rey turns around and tries to sprint for the door anyway - screaming her heart out until a palm slam over her lips and an arm caught her around the waist. This time, there isn’t a gun pressed against her temple, so Rey kicks her limbs and wails under his hand like a crazed animal. Fighting for freedom as tears pour out of her eyes. 

“There she is…”, Kylo whispers in her ear, walking towards the desk with her violent, kicking, body pressed to him, and Rey’s breath hitch loudly when she feels something hard poking in her backside. “There’s my little savage.”

No, no,  _ no, no!  _

“Come one, now!”, he laughs when he bends her over the desk hard, making her gasp when papers and maps dig into her stomach. He mounts his pelvis against her ass and Rey almost screams again before he suddenly says; “If I remember it correctly, you enjoyed it too.” 

Rey freezes, feeling the knife he left in her back twist painfully and he seems to sense her tension. 

“Yeah, didn’t my little Rey cum so good for me?”, he chuckles, gripping her neck before leaning down to whisper in her ear - covering her whole. “I’m a man of my words Rey. I told you we’d meet again and here we are - now I’m going to taste all of you.” 

“Please…” Rey sobs, staring down into the wooden desk and gripping the edge of it so hard her knuckles turn white. Tears pool under her face. “Please I won’t tell anybody, I promise just let me go...” 

“Oh, my little Rey…”, he coos with a heavy breath, grinding his length between her cheeks. Rey can feel it through her leggings. It’s length and warmth and it makes her want to vomit - heaving loudly over the edge. “If you don’t want this, then why are you wet?”

Rey’s eyes widen when she suddenly feels him push her pants down together with her underwear, letting it hang down her feet, and she can’t even scream before he’s pushing an unwilling finger between her lips. 

She squeaks loudly, leaning away from his touch and starting to cry in earnest next - it’s so big, his finger is so fucking big that it stretches her virgin cunt in every corner. But he’s right, she’s wet. Soaked, fucking drenched. Humiliation doesn’t come near to what Rey is feeling. Her whole body turning red when Kylo whistles in her ear - leaning back to enjoy the view without letting go of her neck. 

“Fuck, look how eagerly you swallow me… How embarrassing, little Rey. What would everyone say if they saw this?” His finger slowly starts to pump and Rey arches her hips with a cry - knees quivering in frights. “What would everyone think if they knew that you are one of the robbers' little slut?” 

It’s like he knows exactly what to say, what buttons to push. This whole week Rey has done nothing but to blame and think of herself so low. Because she  _ is _ the robber’s, this man's, slut. He had pressed a gun to her head and threatened her to death, but even then a small, disgusting part of Rey had enjoyed it. The same part of her that had done nothing but masturbate and chase after the pleasure he left behind in that backroom of the jewelry store. 

And this man, Kylo Ren, knows this. He had seen through her right at that moment when she had orgasmed with his cock down her throat - the pleasure that hid under her despair. 

“Your cunt is as tight and little as your mouth - even as messy…”, he whispers hoarsely when her juices drip down her thighs - causing Rey to clench her knees together. “Let’s have a taste, shall we?” 

He lets go of her neck and drops to his knees - then his tongue joins his finger next. 

Rey yelps loudly by the sensation before a hand slaps her ass hard, causing her whole body to jolt forward. He seizes her by the waist and hisses into her ear - making Rey still in fright. 

“Do you want someone to come in and see you spreading your legs to me like a slut, huh? Do you  _ want _ everyone to know that you're my whore?” Shock vexes Rey and it takes seconds before she shakes her head hysterically. “Then you shut your fucking mouth and cum quietly on my tongue, okay baby?” 

He doesn’t wait for an answer, going back into position and soon enough, Rey throws her head back and contains the moans threatening to leave her quivering lips. The hand gripping the desk trembles by her head and this time, when his tongue makes eight-shaped licks on her clit, she cries into her wrist with clenched, leaking eyes.

There is nothing holding her to the desk, there is no one keeping her still beside the man's palms spreading her legs apart for his head to fit. There is no one but herself, arching her hip into his tongue as she writhes and cries for the orgasm that she’s been craving for. 

The realization hits her: Rey can try to lick his dried cum on her bralette and try to remember his filthy words from the jewelry store, but nothing would compare. He is the reason for her awful climax. It’s a creation out of humiliation, horror, and loathing. And only he can do it; a robber, a rapist, and a chief.

Rey is disgusting. And it isn’t until she bites the skin of her arm and shrieks, her whole body trembling by the orgasm that suddenly hits her, that Rey doesn’t mind being disgusting. It’s a relief and it’s a blessing when she cries as he licks her juices through the climax - spreading her thighs even further. 

For the first time in a week, there is nothing to greet her after her high. No pain, no guilt. Just the awful ache of the betrayal of her own body - the shame that comes with it. 

There was nothing she could do about this. It was about survival. It was this or die. 

The recognizable feeling settles over her as she comes back, shuddering intensely and satisfied. 

_ There it is…  _

“There you go”, Kylo chuckles as standing up, dragging his palms to cup her ass before grabbing it. “Tastes better than every fucking jewelry I stole.”

He turns her around next and Rey follows the movement like a weightless doll - causing several documents and pens to fall to the floor. Unbothered, Kylo pushes her hoodie up to reveal her stomach and freeing breasts as he takes out his hard, aching cock next - the sound of the zipper echoing in the empty office. Rey’s breaths are slowing, tears still seeping from her eyes as she watches him press closer between her quivering legs. 

The man lets out the same groans as he starts to pump himself. The same clapping sound and the same eerie, gaze lingering on her heaving body. It’s all the same as a week ago and it’s finally something Rey recognizes after a week of tortuous confusion from her own self. 

Rey stares up at the ceiling contended - moaning lazily when a hand mounts one of her tits. 

“Gonna cum all over you, baby…”, he grunts with a hoarse voice, his hands working faster. “Gonna mark you as mine - my messy, little savage whore…”

Rey closes her eyes and lets him. 

Finn seems busy texting on his phone, probably with Poe, and doesn’t acknowledge Rey until she stands in front of him like a creeping ghost. He raises his head and jumps to his feet excited when realizing. 

“Rey! Done already?”, he asks surprised, sliding the phone into his back pocket. “How did it go?” 

Rey can feel the worrying look coming from the receptionist trying to pretend that she isn’t listening - aware of her chief's daring and explicit behavior. It only makes Rey more aware and she tries to avoid the stare at all costs. 

“Fine,” Rey replies robotically before lowering her gaze. “But I have to come next week too. I-I didn’t have enough time to finish the whole statement.” 

Finn raises an eyebrow in alarm, immediately troubled. “Oh, are you alright with that? Do you want me to come with you?” 

Rey swallows nervously before looking behind her shoulder. 

Several feet away, between buzzing officers, messy desks, and chatting voices, he leans against the wall with crossed arms and a daunting, confident grin that makes Rey’s toes curl in horror. 

It also makes her cheeks tint. 

“No…” Rey mumbles, placing her hand over her hoodie that clings to the cum he stained her with. “It’s alright.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My other stories…
> 
> [Heartbreak](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21035480) \- One-shot. Angsty, romance, cousin-incest, smut ;)
> 
> [A String Attached To Your Heart](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21375145/chapters/50917576) \- Looong story. Soulmate-AU. 
> 
> [Straight Line](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22639330/chapters/54108079) \- Four-shot. Dark, fucked-up marriage, smut.
> 
> [The Mad Empress](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24613834/chapters/59461759) \- ABO, Victorian-ish, WIP
> 
> [Gift](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26630401/chapters/64936441) \- ABO, Dark, reversed kidnapping, smut, WIP
> 
> [Regrets](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18622183/chapters/44157640) \- Loooong story. This one is D A R K, kidnapping, Stockholm syndrome, crime-boss!Kylo Ren, you name it! Has it’s own spin-off and a sequel
> 
> [Sacrifice](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28758084/chapters/70517901) \- Two-shot. ABO, Omega!Ben and dark Alpha!Rey


End file.
